


Up In The Clouds

by Loribear79



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A Little Dirtier Than Anticipated, Baby lock the door, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, I love you I know, Leia likes power, Loss of Virginity, Now I know where Ben gets it, Scoundrel and a Princess, Smut, Sorry Lando, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loribear79/pseuds/Loribear79
Summary: I've read so much Fan Fic with Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo that I got to thinking that I'd love to write a scene with Han Solo and Princess Leia. I love their story according to the Original Trilogy, so I just took the time that I thought something happened between them and expounded on that. Something obviously happened between their time on the Falcon and before Han got frozen in carbonite. That much is apparent to me at least ;) This is my first one shot and I hope I do it justice.





	Up In The Clouds

Leia's heart was beating fast. Her and Han had been on quite the adventure. They had landed at a beautiful floating city in the clouds up off of the gas planet of Bespin. Leia had to admit that it seemed calm and peaceful, but she had a bad feeling about it. Han's old friend seemed a little too friendly like he was up to something. They had no choice though and needed repairs desperately to the Millennium Falcon. They'd been running from the Empire for quite some time, and like usual, just barely staying out of their grasp. Leia was used to excitement and danger though. Her heart was beating heavily however for more reasons than just the ordeal they'd been going through. 

Her heart was beating hard because Han stood in the entrance of the rooms she was given. He stared at her with heat in his eyes. She had forgotten to lock the door or had she subconsciously left it unlocked because deep inside, or maybe not so deep inside, she had wanted Han to come to her? She had been in the middle of changing out of her clothes so she could use a refresher and prepare for a meal and meeting with Lando Calrissian with Han. Lando had given Han and Leia separate rooms and Leia had been given a very beautiful white bedroom with huge open windows displaying the breathtaking view of the clouds outside. A huge round bed was in the middle of the room covered in white blankets and large fluffy pillows. She wore her white pants and had taken her long hair down and it fell down her back in a warm brown curtain. She had taken off her jacket and top and was pulling her breast band over her head when he suddenly entered. 

His face held none of its usual bravado but instead was surprised, but also hungry. It scared her, but also caused her stomach to tighten in excitement. Leia squeaked, but her arms were stuck in the breastband for a few moments longer than she wanted, and while she struggled with it and whether she should pull it back on or resume pulling it off, her breasts were fully available for his gaze. She saw him swallow hard, a deep furrow in his brow as she finally pulled the breast band off of her arms and then crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Han! Don't you knock?!"

He still didn't say anything for some time, just stared at her, taking in her small form, her long loose hair, the skin that was exposed on her abdomen. The way that he stood there like a predatory animal was making Leia nervous, but also filling her with heat and squeezing at her insides. 

Finally he replied thickly, "You didn't lock your door."

There was an internal battle going on in Han's mind. He'd wanted this woman since he'd first seen her on the Death Star all that time ago. She'd been so bossy, annoying, and magnificent. He'd known he'd never be good enough for a girl like her, a princess. It'd been the only thing that had stopped him from pursuing her, but lately, he'd been losing his resolve. He was drawn to her in a way that he forgot all good caution, and couldn't think of a thing besides her in his arms, and his lips on hers. The more time that he spent with her, the more he knew he'd never be happy until she was his. He thought about the kiss they'd shared on the Falcon and felt himself harden more. He'd had other women, but no one had driven him as crazy as her royal worshipness. He could think of a few ways to worship her. 

He turned around and Leia knew a moments dissapointment, until he closed and locked the door, turning back to her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as he then gave her his roguish smile before stalking toward her. 

"Han," she tried to sound authoritative, but knew she failed miserably when it came out as more of a squeak. 

There was a glimmer in his eye as he approached her. She backed away slowly, her blood rushing through her ears, heart thundering out of her chest. The back of her knees hit the bed behind her. 

"What are you doing," she tried to act haughty, but her voice cracked. 

"What scoundrels do Princess," his voice was deep, seductive and sounded like his tongue was a bit too big for his mouth. 

He reached her and drew her into his arms firmly, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. She didn't even fight back he noticed as she opened her mouth for him, accepting his tongue. Like the warrior that she was, she met his tongue with hers, joining him in this battle of wills. His heart lurched with the thought that this princess, this amazing leader, and fighter, was in his arms, and he realized that's where he wanted her to stay. He knew she was too good for him, but for just this once, he wanted to have her. They kissed passionately, her arms rising to wrap around his neck, his hands finding her waist to pull her closer into him. He felt her run her small fingers through his hair and he squeezed her hips and pulled her up against his hardness. He heard her gasp and he broke the kiss to look down into her deep brown eyes. She was frightened, but so brave. He needed her know that this was going to happen. C3P0 wasn't going to walk in and interrupt them this time. He was going to make her his if only for this afternoon. 

"I've been waiting for this Princess, and it's going to happen. It's needed to happen since the day we met. Stop being a little soldier, and be a woman for me." 

A flash of anger lit her eyes and he felt her try to push him away, but he remained solid. 

"If I'm just a woman right now, then don't call me princess. My name is Leia."

"Leia," his voice was soft, deep and breathy and it did her in. 

He picked her up easily in his arms and kissed her before he dropped her onto the bed. Her air huffed out her lungs and she looked up at him incredulously as he started taking articles of his clothing off and tossing them to the floor. Her legs were sprawled, she held herself up on her elbows as she watched him, her breasts heaving with her breaths. He never took his eyes from her as he undressed. Finally, when he unfastened the blaster belt from his hips and thigh, she felt a wetness between her legs and she shifted uncomfortably to close her legs. He smiled at her knowingly. 

"I know you haven't been with any scoundrels before, but have you done this before? Have you been with a man?"

She gulped and turned pink, "None of your business Han!"

He grinned at her in his charming way and said, "You haven't."

"Well, I'm a princess Han, I was supposed to marry someone of importance, perhaps a prince or dignitary and then after my planet was destroyed, I was a little too busy to lose my virginity."

"I think you were saving yourself for me sweetheart."

"You stuckup...," she sputtered.

"Yeah, I know princess," he grinned, cutting off whatever imaginative names she was about to spew at him. 

He then unfastened his pants, pulling them down his hips and stepped out of them, kicking them across the room. Leia now had nothing to say as she saw that Han didn't wear undergarments and his manhood stood proud and alert in front of her eyes, and very large. She was a very small woman, but she had never let that stop her from being aggressive and brave. This, however, was different. Her face belied her fear. 

"Don't be frightened, sweetheart," he said tenderly.

She wanted to yell at him that she wasn't frightened, but she couldn't get the words out as her huge eyes stared. The way her open mouth was panting and her bare breasts rose and fell with her every labored breath was too much for him, he wanted to see her without her clothes on, he wanted nothing between them. His large hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He ran his hands up her legs and then came to the fastening of her white pants, lingering there for a moment while he looked into her eyes. She looked back at him, her chin set bravely.

"Don't worry Leia, you'll enjoy this too."

He unfastened her pants and pulled them down over her hips, yanking them down her legs. He came back up to her hips eyeing her white panties and lowered his head to come close to her center and he kissed her through her panties, enjoying the sharp intake of her breath. A large finger snuck into the side of her panties to feel her womanhood and he was met with slickness. His eyes widened and he looked into her face, giving her a mischievous look, "Oh Leia, you want this as much as I do."

She tried not to be embarrassed, but couldn't help but buck her hips when his finger ran from her clit to her opening and then delved inside.

"Ahhhh," Leia moaned. 

Han spurned on my her delicious moan, added another finger into her and sucked her clit through the fabric of her panties withdrawing his large fingers gently and then thrusting them back into her while sucking hard. He fucked her with his fingers for awhile enjoying how she rocked her hips up to meet him and moaned out each time he delved into her. 

"I wonder what a princess's pussy tastes like," he murmured. and he withdrew his fingers from her, needing to take off her panties to have complete access to her. 

Leia was much too far into the throes of passion to argue with him, she moaned wantonly and let him take off her panties and spread her legs wide for his perusal. 

Han looked down between Leia's legs and did a sharp intake of breath. She was his dream. Everything he could ever want. She was so beautiful and he could see her wetness glistening from her while she proudly held her legs open for him and looked up into his green eyes. 

"Leia, you're so beautiful. I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do this..."

He lowered himself down to her, taking her knees in his hands and spreading them wider as he lowered his mouth to her wetness. His tongue started lightly at first, gently licking over her from clit to opening and then back again. His tongue lingered on her clit, lightly fluttering there until he heard her cry out raspily. Her fingers were in his hair now pulling him to her. She may be a princess, she may be a virgin, but she was responding exactly the way he knew his Leia would. The Leia that was a warrior, that fought the Empire, that ran around blasting stormtroopers, the Leia that never held back. His two fingers found her opening again and plunged back into her, his tongue never leaving her delicious cunt. His other hand found her perfect breast and gently squeezed, finding the nipple and pinching it gently in his rough fingers. He heard her cry out in delight. His fingers plunged in and out of her tight wetness as he broadened his tongue and licked widely over her clit over and over. 

Leia was crying now, "Han! Something is happening, I don't know what it is, but....ahhhhhhh....stop, no don't stop, I can feel something happening, Han!!!"

Han didn't stop to explain that she was about to have her first orgasm, instead he fucked her harder with his fingers and sucked gently but deeply on her clit until he heard her scream, her walls tightening hard around his fingers, a gush of wetness surrounding him as her pussy convulsed wildly around his fingers, her loud wail causing him to continue his pumping even after he could feel her trying to pull away from him. 

When she finally stopped cumming, he withdrew his fingers and she asked in wonder,"What in Bespin was that?!"

"You came my beautiful princess, you came so hard. I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd be amazing." 

"Well it was wonderful. Thank you Han," she said dreamily as she started to turn over, her eyes fluttering.

"Oh no you don't Leia, that was only the beginning."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He was stroking his large manhood and it looked impossibly bigger than it had earlier. Her mouth formed an O, and she realized she'd been naive. His scoundrel smirk was back and he was now lowering himself down to the bed and positioning his hips between hers. 

"Han...," she said.

"Shhhh Princess, I have a throne for you to sit on."

"Scoundrel," she said as he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed into her. 

He couldn't get himself into her easily, and he had to work himself in, getting the head in as he heard her gasp. He moaned deeply trying to work more into her, realizing to himself how tight she was. He withdrew slightly and pushed back into her, hearing her soft cries against his neck. He wanted to slam into her, and held back, knowing that his princess deserved more for her first time. He reached between their bodies gently caressing her breasts working himself out and then gently back into her gaining another delicious inch. He could feel her body tensing with each inch he gained, and nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear, "It's ok Leia, relax and take me."

"It hurts," she gritted into his ear.

He withdrew to the entrance again and then pushed back in, gaining another inch, "It only hurts like this the first time Sweetheart. If you relax it hurts less." 

He could feel her relax and looked down to see her close her eyes and bite her lip like a good little warrior. He knew she hated that he had all of the control in this and he stopped. 

"I have an idea, Leia." 

"Hmm?"

He rolled over onto his back taking her with him, and now she was straddling him, he was embedded in her only halfway. She looked at him questioningly and he responded, "I know you like to have control Princess, so now, you control losing your virginity, you control how deep you want me, and you control the pace. My gift to you." 

She rolled her eyes, but then smiled at him, knowing he was right. How well he knew her. His hands came up drawing her into him to kiss him passionately, still buried halfway inside of her. His kisses warmed her up and he could feel wetness starting to coat him from inside of her. 

"Ride me, princess, "he breathed against her mouth. 

She took a deep breath and then rose her ass up a bit and then sat back down gaining another inch of him inside of her. They both moaned. She rolled her hips around a bit realizing that she liked that. She experimented a bit more by rocking back and forth a bit and smiling when she felt his cock twitch inside of her. 

"Oh Leia, " he moaned intensely. 

Power was her aphrodisiac. The power she now had over this big ruggedly handsome man under her and the power she now had over this situation made her wetter and he groaned as he felt it run down his cock. She pulled herself back up his length and realized after the fact that her new bout of passion probably caused her to overreact as she shoved herself down harder than she had anticipated and she found herself sheathing him completely within her. She made a sharp squeal as he completely penetrated her. Knowing it had been her choice to do so, her own fault, she couldn't do much more than sit there a moment catching her breath and looking into his own widened eyes. 

"Oops," she breathed heavily, feeling a bit of pain from being penetrated and filled with him so quickly. 

"Leia, that was...ahh, so nice."

Her nipples tightened at seeing his pleasure and she found herself raising her hips off of him again to this time slowly lower his cock into her. She rolled her hips again, making a soft sound of pleasure and rose up again. He looked down at his cock inside of her and saw a bit of blood, but saw her pussy sliding back down onto him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It took everything he had not to grab her hips and fuck them harshly into oblivion, but he wanted this for her, and it was such sweet torture. He knew she was finally starting to enjoy this and he only every now and then would buck up against her when she was lowering herself onto him. His sweet warrior eventually caught on wonderfully as she found a nice steady pace and rode him a little faster. 

He could feel her tight little body clench around him and he knew she wanted to cum again and it delighted him. He knew just what she needed. He felt up above her opening and started stroking her clit while she rode him, her sweet cunt slickly taking him in over and over. She made a high pitched squeal, her nipples in hard peaks as she rode him harder now, rolling her little hips around as she took him in. He continued to circle her clit with his fingertip as she rode herself to orgasm, screaming out his name as she came around his hard cock. He could stand it no more, his hands grabbed her little hips and he pushed and pulled her hard onto his massive length as she came, finally finding his own release, yelling out loudly as he pumped his cum into her tight sweet body. She felt his fluids squirting into her hotly and oozing out of her, making his pumping into her tightness easier until it was too much for him, and he held her hips still on top of him. She could feel him shaking, and she knew her own thighs shook against his. 

She collapsed onto him with a heavy breath, hair falling around their faces as she kissed him. He kissed her back and then turned them over, withdrawing from her and sucking one of her beautiful rosy nipples deeply into his mouth simultaneously. She shivered. He pulled her close to him, onto the white bedspread, smearing a little bit of her virgin blood onto the white pristineness. He kissed her neck as he held her and she moved her mouth up against his ear and whispered, " I love you." 

His eyes twinkled as he looked at her, giving her a smirking smile, and he replied, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, that got a little hot. Hope you enjoyed Han and Leia's first time.


End file.
